The Annual Scientific Meetings and Symposia of the American Academy of Addiction Psychiatry (AAAP) are the nucleus of several technology transfer mechanisms used by the Academy to present the latest research and clinical findings in the field of addictions to a broad array of health care providers. Supplementing the formal plenary sessions, the Annual Meetings offer workshops, papers, posters, Lunch with the Experts, Breakfast for Trainees, committee meetings and many other networking activities. Attendance at the Annual Meetings is approximately 325-350 participants. In the past several years, attendance has increased in numbers and in the breadth of the attendees; it is anticipated that attendance will continue to increase 25-50 persons per year with an increasing percentage of trainees, members of underrepresented population groups and non-members. The following six symposium topics have been selected for the 13th Annual Meeting: Pathological Gambling; Office-based Management of Opiate Addiction - An Update; Multidisciplinary Teamwork in the Treatment of SUDs; Women and Substance Abuse - Special Issues; "party" Drugs Including Inhalants; Case Conference: Clinicians at Work - Special Issues of Women in Treatment. The generic educational objectives of the Annual Meetings are: 1) to promote excellence in clinical practice in addiction psychiatry; 2) to provide continuing education for addiction professionals; 3) to disseminate new information to practicing clinicians in the field of addiction psychiatry; and 4) to encourage research on the etiology, prevention, identification and treatment of the addictions.